Steamy Showers and Complicated Confessions
by MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Mitsuba wants to take a hot, uninterrupted shower. Shinoa endeavors to make it even steamier.


_**Steamy Showers and Complicated Confessions**_

 **Notes:**

Welcome to any readers. I absolutely LOVE this pairing. However, I have yet to read any works for it so please forgive me if the characterization is completely wrong. There is no complete smut here but I may decide to continue this. Maybe. Have fun!

* * *

The warm torrent of water rushes over her figure, comforting on her sore, strained muscles. All they were doing was travelling, yet her body seemed more exerted than if they were in a war-zone, battling for hour after hour.

Honestly, it's nice to enjoy a quiet shower in solitude. Especially a hot one, since they didn't always have access to heated water these days. The toilet block is absent of the usual chatter and arguments that accompany teenage boys, and she can relax without worrying about that vampire.

It may have seemed awful, but she didn't fully trust that Mikaela yet. She couldn't rid herself of the instincts that hassled her to always remain on-guard. Sure, he may have been well-fed on Yuu's blood (an argument she didn't even want to touch on) but that didn't negate the fact that he was still a bloodsucker, still capable of slaughtering them in a second if they were foolish enough to completely trust him.

She had a family now, but God could they be a major pain in the ass.

"Now that's a sight I like to see."

Speaking of major pain's…

Mitsuba looked over her shoulder with a frown, droplets of water running down her face, which was pink from the heat. "I thought I told you not to follow me into the showers."

"Aw, you can't possibly mean that." Shinoa made a show of pouting, undoing her ribbon and stripping off her practical tights and skirt. She did so unabashedly, with none of the same shyness that Mitsuba herself exhibited every now and again. Her small, slender legs were revealed, hips and crotch clad in a pair of simple black panties. "I _know_ you were just being a tsundere. You secretly love showering with me."

"What is a tsundere?" Mitsuba questioned, narrowing her eyes. Knowing Shinoa, it was probably some insult she had no hope of comprehending…

"Don't you ever read manga?" Shinoa asked, not waiting for a reply before continuing. "It's not some awful insult, if that's what you're wondering." The violet haired girl lifted her blouse over her head. Her petite chest was covered by a matching black bra, and Mitsuba observed as she unclipped it easily, slipping the straps down her shoulders, and baring her small breasts. They were tiny, really. The perfect size to cup in Mitsuba's palms, and her pert, pink nipples were erect from the slight breeze lingering at the edges of the showers... "Like what you see?" Shinoa's voice is smug, and Mitsuba is ripped from her ogling, flushing crimson in embarrassment.

"NO!" She hastily denied. "Jeez!" She huffed, deliberately turning away. "Why are you such a perve!?" Resolutely, she began lathering her hands with soap. With Shinoa here, she may as well get her cleaning routine over with as fast as possible. The other female was annoying.

"I'm not the one who was checking out my squad leader…" Shinoa commented teasingly, and Mistuba heard her bare feet pad onto the light beige tiles. "Don't be embarrassed, I know my beauty is hard _not_ to stare at."

Mitsuba scoffed, not deeming her with a reply.

"You, though…"

Quicker than Mitsuba had imagined, Shinoa was standing behind her, thin arms wrapping around her upper back, skinny hands clutching at her own chest. Her flesh is icy compared to the warm water, and Mistuba squeaks at the abrupt change in temperature.

"You're pretty sexy yourself, Mitsu."

Those cold hands squeeze the soft flesh of her breasts.

"Shinoa!" Mistuba protested immediately. "Get your hands off-"

Her index finger lifts, and flicks at the hardening nub of her left nipple.

She gasps, a mixture of surprise, and…something else. Something she doesn't want to acknowledge.

Shinoa leans upwards to reach her neck, pressing her dampening body against the back of Mitsuba's.

Mistuba can feel her naked flesh, intimate against her own, her small, perky boobs rubbing against her, tendrils of her soft hair fluttering against her neck. Shinoa edges out a pink tongue, and _licks_ behind her ear, accompanying the action with a sinful slurp.

Unwittingly, Mitsuba's eyes flutter closed, Shinoa's hot tongue in that sensitive spot lighting her nerves on fire. Those hands are groping at her chest more boldly now, rougher in their ministrations, fingers circling her nipples, occasionally venturing to pinch them gently.

"Mmm," Shinoa all-but purred, inhaling deeply at Mitsuba's golden hair, plastered against her body. "You smell like strawberries, Mistu-chan…"

Mitsu-chan? Seriously?

"It makes me wonder, if you smell this good _down there._ " Shinoa releases her, and Mistuba opens her eyes, seeing that Shinoa has come round the front, staring upwards at her with a lusty kind of look. "Oh, Mitsu…" Shinoa captures Mitsuba's plump lips in a slow, sensual kiss. It's surprisingly innocent, coming from Shinoa.

Mitsuba had never really pictured her first kiss. Her entire life was consumed with being a soldier, living up to her Sangu name. When the thought had emerged, often at night (more often now, that Mikaela and Yuichiro shared a sleeping bag) she'd always imagined it would be boring, chaste, probably shared with some boy her family picked out.

This is completely different.

And she loves it.

Feeling a probing tongue, Mitsuba willingly opened her mouth, allowing Shinoa to explore the terrain within, their kiss becoming more feverish. Wet, slippery, but oh so _hot_. The water is continuing to come down, and Mitsuba is hazy with heat, hazy with arousal. She feels a strange stirring in her navel, and her womanhood seems a little damp, _not_ solely from the water. It isn't that much stimulation, really. But she's a girl who never thought about sex outside of producing her family another child, a girl who's hand had never wandered beneath the sheets or fumbled in the shower, a girl who is finding this foreign and wonderful and…

 _What the fuck am I_ _ **doing?**_

Suddenly, in a movement that had Shinoa heaving a surprised breath, Mitsuba shoved the smaller girl away. Shinoa's feet slid for traction on the wet tiles, and she fell backwards onto her behind, legs splayed open in an awkward position.

It was a side of Shinoa Mitsuba had never expected to see, some new _bits_ thoroughly on display from her open position. Before she could stop it, her traitorous brain provided her with images, of what it would be like to trace her fingers over those lips, to taste her flavour…

"Ouch." Shinoa whined, shattering the raunchy images Mitsuba was entertaining. "Mitsu that really hurt. My ass is going to be really bruised."

If Shinoa expected her to feel guilty, then she had another thing coming…

"You little _**bitch**_." Mitsuba said, with such vehemence that Shinoa appeared taken-aback. "How _**dare**_ you come and spring your perverted antics on me. _ **You**_ may want to be some indecent whore but I' am not like that!"

Momentarily, hurt flickered across Shinoa's face, before it was smoothly impassive. "Is that really how you think of me?"

"Of course it is!" Mitsuba blustered, and she angrily turned off the water, stalking over to where she was keeping her clothes, eager to cover herself with a towel and regain her decency. She wrapped the cotton around her soaking body, flipping her hair out of her eyes to better glare at the still-sprawled Shinoa. "You don't get to act all innocent when I know you like Yuichiro! I won't let myself be taken advantage of!"

Because Mitsuba wanted it to mean something. At least with them.

In her bland expectations of a future romance, with an arranged marriage, she would spread her legs for duty. Because she had to maintain her honour. But Shinoa wasn't some selected boy, eager to wed and bed a member of the prestigious Sangu family. She was her squad leader, someone she had also come to consider as a close-friend. And the fact that Shinoa would manipulate her for sex, just because she wasn't having any luck with Yuu, truly hurt Mitsuba. Especially since Mitsuba had enjoyed that so much…

Shinoa looked down at the ground, face hidden by her dripping hair. "How do you know?" She asked in a small voice. "About Yuu, I mean?"

Mitsuba gave an unhappy sigh, picking up a pair of underwear and sliding them up her legs. "I'm not some clueless boy, Shinoa. The others may not be able to understand female crushes, but I can at _least_ identify them. What I don't get…" She looked up here, and she hated how her eyes suddenly felt a little wet. "Is why you'd try and use me like that!"

Shinoa got to her feet, her usually amused eyes tender. "Mitsu…"

"Don't try and defend yourself! I'm not some plaything you can toy with until you finally realise and accept that Mikaela is fucking Yuichiro!" She shouted the last few words, immediately glad that the toilet block was a good distance away from their lodgings. Once the words were out of her mouth, she clapped a hand over her still-tingling lips, horrified that she had said such a thing aloud. She eyed Shinoa wearily, and was confused when the girl finally looked up, a purely accepting smile on her dainty face.

"All the good ones are gay, huh?" She remarked lightly, and went on hurriedly when Mitsuba emitted a growl. "Please Mitsu, hear me out."

Mitsuba paused in pulling down her nightshirt. "Fine." She agreed shortly.

"I just…don't want there to be any misunderstandings." Shinoa was alien, tone soft and sincere. "I _know_ Yuu's gay. I've known it for a while now. At first I felt sad, but then I realised I should be happy, that Yuu has finally been reunited with the one he truly loves. Truthfully, it's one of the reasons I've been so welcoming to Mika. I know he and Yuu…well, they're perfect for each other." Shinoa shrugged here, a little sheepishly. "Once I accepted that my feelings would never be reciprocated, I felt a lot happier. It was then that I started noticing you, Mitsu. I know we argue, but I truly feel that out of everyone, you're the person who understands how I feel the most. The pressure of being near-royalty, and all." She took a breath here, a little breathless from all of her speaking. "That, and I think you're cute." She mustered up a smile here, although it was nothing compared to her usual one. "Mitsuba, I really, really like you. I'll admit, I haven't chosen to tell you that in the most conventional way, but I don't want you to doubt my feelings."

Mitsuba listened as Shinoa spoke, gradually losing her righteous rage. She'd known her for a while now, and could sense that Shinoa was being truthful. It was rather flattering, to be liked, and just like the girl to try and confess her feelings in such a backwards manner. Shinoa wouldn't be Shinoa if she gave a shy confession, cheeks cherry in the morning sun. No, Shinoa was Shinoa, deviant and playful, and she did things differently. She acted completely unlike one hailing from a respected family, and Mitsuba…

Kind of really liked that. A lot.

Even more so now, when Shinoa was making her feel wanted, and special, in an intimate sense for the first time in her life. There was hopefulness swimming in those eyes, a little desperation tensing her shoulders.

And Mistuba couldn't stay angry at that.

"I believe you." Mitsuba informed, a little stiffly. "And I'm not going to lie, I _did_ like your twisted version of a confession…" She tried to ignore the way her cheeks flamed at this admittance. "And I'm sorry I pushed you over. You could have really hurt yourself."

Shinoa's grin widened. "You are _such_ a tsundere."

Mitsuba chose to ignore the remark. " _But,_ I'm not really ready for a repeat performance so soon. This is going to sound old-fashioned, but I want us to get more comfortable around each other first. I don't want my first-time to be meaningless, at least not with you."

Predictably, the perverted Shinoa seemed a little disappointed at first, but she brightened at Mitsuba's final statement. "Who knew you were such a _romanticist_ , Mitsu." She turned serious for a moment. "Don't worry. I want us to be in a real relationship as well. In this crazy world, we should love while we can." Then, she reverted back to her typical self. "And I certainly _love_ those titties of yours!"

Mitsuba rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. Yours aren't particularly big, are they?"

"How cruel!" Shinoa skipped forwards, perky breasts bouncing with the movement. She came to a halt before Mitsuba, pressing their lips together in a brief, sweet kiss. "Don't you worry Mitsu. Soon enough you'll come to love these tits. And the rest of me." She did a small spin, hair flying and splattering Mitsuba with droplets.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Just you wait, Mitsu-chan, we're going to be two gorgeous girlfriends. Banging like bunnies, experimenting, and making Mika and Yuu feel like virgins!"

"Your priorities are out of order," Mitsuba fastened her shorts. "As usual."

"But you love me!"

"I never said that."

"But you _do_. I saw it reflected in your eyes when I captured your lips, could feel it tremor in your body when I flicked your pretty pink nipple-"

"You are so goddamned annoying!"

But Mitsuba was coming to love her.

She really, really was.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Like I mentioned previously, I may decide to expand on this depending. Thanks for reading.

(Please) Review if you want. See ya.

 **PS: You can read this on AO3, if you prefer.**


End file.
